


The King

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Seriously, if I gave you a summary, it'll ruin it. <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I’d be less worried about being out of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King

The buzz of a cell phone interrupted Tony’s work. He blinked, raising his head and feeling the strain in his back. How long had he been hunched over the bench, anyway? Glancing toward his cell, he saw Rhodey’s image on the screen. “Answer.” At the ‘beep’ of compliance, Tony said, “Yo, Rhodey.” 

“Tony Stark.” Now it was a moving image, and Rhodey’s eyes narrowed, and the corners of his mouth pulled down. 

“That’s me,” Tony said agreeably. 

Pointing his finger, Rhodey said, “I just have one question for you, Stark. Just one.” Turning the screen away from himself, he let Tony see his current assigned quarters. 

“I have a lot of questions for you,” Tony said, “like, how do you stand the lack of room?” 

“I’m asking the questions, Tony!” The image bounced, showing a cot with the headboard against the wall. Additional sounds came from somewhere else that Tony identified as laughter. He grinned, wiping the smile away as soon as Rhodey glared into the screen again. “And the main question is, how in the hell did you get my bed covered in pudding?”

Tony raised his eyebrows, answering, “It’s good to be the king, Rhodey,” and broke the connection.


End file.
